This invention is directed to a cover assembly, and more particularly to a cover assembly for a directional drilling machine.
Directional drilling machines are well known in the art. Typically, use of a directional drilling machine is limited by outdoor weather conditions for at least two reasons. One reason is that it becomes difficult for an operator of a drilling machine to withstand cold weather conditions for an extended period of time. Second, in cold weather, water used to cool the tips of the drill rods is susceptible to freezing. Water is also used to lubricate the drill hole and to flush out the cuttings when back reaming. Freezing can also inhibit mud that is intentionally created under certain soil conditions from a combination of bentonite and water. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that permits operation of a directional drilling machine in cold weather.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that prevents water used when operating a directional drilling machine from freezing.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.